A package, for instance for automotive applications, provides a physical containment for one or more electronic chips comprising one or more integrated circuit elements. Examples of integrated circuit elements of packages are a field effect transistor, an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), and a diode.
There is still potentially room to simplify manufacturability of a package while efficiently reducing space consumption and keeping current paths short.